Schoolboy Crush
by warblingaway
Summary: When Kurt develops a bit of a crush on the substitute Spanish teacher, Blaine decides to have a little fun with this new piece of information. Based off of spoilers about Ricky Martin's character in an upcoming episode. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Based off of the spoiler that Kurt is going to have a crush on Ricky Martin's character...And I know Blaine's not going to be in that episode, but I couldn't resist pretending that he was.**

**For, you know, my own entertainment.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the Spanish room, fully expecting to see Mr. Shue standing at the chalkboard, trying to talk to some of the jocks while they just stared up at him blankly.<p>

But Kurt was definitely not expecting to see a whole new teacher entirely.

Kurt tried not to blush as he quickly walked past the teacher and towards his seat next to Blaine, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes as he sat down.

Because, if Kurt was being honest, he would have to admit that this Spanish teacher was _hot. _And that was coming from Kurt, who usually thought nobody was as good looking as Blaine.

"Hola clase," the man said. He continued to chatter away in Spanish, introducing himself and getting acquainted with the class.

Kurt, however, was trying to keep the blush off of his cheeks, knowing that if he showed even the smallest sign that anything was off, Blaine would realize.

And then the teacher started to take attendance, and it was all downhill from there.

"Kurt Hummel?"

As Kurt squeaked out a small "Here," he felt his cheeks flushing red all the way up to his ears, the heat in his face burning everywhere.

And, just like predicted, Blaine had noticed.

"What's up?" Blaine whispered in his ear, scooting his chair a little closer to Kurt. "You're red as a tomato."

"Nothing," Kurt responded too quickly, keeping his eyes trained on his textbook. "I'm fine. It's just – just a little hot in here." And, since Kurt wasn't being obvious enough, he _had _to glance up at the substitute teacher right as he said that.

Blaine continued to have that concerned look on his face as he followed Kurt's gaze.

And then he smirked.

Kurt's bastard of a boyfriend was _smirking _at him.

"He's cute, huh?" Blaine grinned, nudging Kurt with his elbow. "Aww, little Kurtie's got a crush."

Kurt blushed even more – if that was possible – before glowering at Blaine.

"Shouldn't you be like, raging with jealousy or something?"

Blaine laughed and patted Kurt's knee. "Nah," he said. "He's old. And, besides, you couldn't leave me even if you tried."

Kurt shrugged and mumbled something under his breath, because, yeah, he knew that was true.

"I actually hate you right now," Kurt hissed at Blaine after a moment.

Blaine scoffed. "Right," he said, rolling his eyes in Kurt's direction. "Because after what we did in the bathroom, I totally believe that."

And Kurt was blushing _again. _He felt his ears and his neck flushing, hoping that the teacher didn't notice.

"Jeeze, Kurt," Blaine teased. "I don't even think you blushed that much around me."

"I was better at controlling it around you," Kurt hissed. "Obviously that's not the case right now."

Blaine bit his lip in order to contain his laughter, his eyes practically glowing with unshed tears.

"It's not funny!" Kurt shrieked in a soft voice, glancing around quickly to make sure no one heard him.

"No, but it is," Blaine said in between laughs. "I mean – yeah, it's just really funny."

"I hate you," Kurt whispered. "I hate you and I'm breaking up with you."

"But you don't," Blaine said with a wink, nudging Kurt in the side with his elbow. "You _loooovveee_ me."

"Maybe," Kurt replied after a moment. "But that doesn't change the fact that I hate you, too."

Blaine fell silent after that, watching as the teacher wrote something on the board.

That didn't last long, however.

"Oh, Kurt, look," Blaine said after a few minutes, nudging Kurt playfully in the ribs again. "He's bending down to pick up his eraser. Look at his _ass, _Kurt. Damn, that is one –"

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, lifting his hand up to cover his boyfriend's mouth. "Shut _up."_

"You're blushing again," Blaine noted, a smirk once again on his face.

"And I continue to hate you."

Kurt tried to listen to the lecture, not really catching anything because every time the teacher rolled an R or turned around to write something on the chalkboard, Kurt found himself becoming extremely distracted.

Blaine's hand had slipped onto Kurt's knee sometime during the class period, his thumb rubbing small circles on it as the teacher continued to lecture.

As the class neared the end of the hour, the teacher handed out the assignments and told them to pair off in groups of two to work on it. Blaine gave Kurt a pleading look, his eyes wide and large and begging.

"Even though I'm shunning you," Kurt said slowly. "I guess we can work on this together."

Blaine grinned and planted a small kiss on his cheek, chastely enough so as not to draw any attention to them.

Kurt, however, found his eyes wandering to the teacher every now and then.

And Blaine, of course, noticed.

His hand shot up in the air, another smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, Blaine, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir," he said.

"What can I do for you, Blaine?"

Blaine grinned over at Kurt, winking at him before turning back towards the teacher. "Well, my friend here needs some help," Blaine told the teacher. "He's having some issues differentiating between the Preterit and the Imperfect."

Kurt felt himself flushing again, casting his eyes down at his book and holding them there.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about not understanding, Kurt," the teacher said. "Why don't you come after school and I can help you?"

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine, who was sitting in his chair watching Kurt with his mouth in an 'O' shape.

"N-no," Kurt stuttered. "Blaine can – he can help me. He's good at Spanish, so…"

The teacher nodded. "Alright," he said. "But if you need help, Kurt, you can ask me."

Kurt let out a small squeak before nodding, feeling himself turning even redder as he watched the teacher walk to the other side of the classroom.

"And, again Blaine Anderson, I say that I actually hate you right now."

Blaine grinned again and scooted his chair even closer to Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. "If it makes you feel any better," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "I am actually a little jealous. I'm used to being the only one that can make you blush like this," he trailed his thumb over the slight tint in Kurt's cheeks. "The only one to make your breathing hitch like this," he pressed a soft kiss just below Kurt's ear. "I like being the only one you look at like _that."_

Blaine stayed pressed up against Kurt for the rest of the class period, Kurt now having trouble focusing for a whole other reason entirely.

And then, as soon as the bell rang, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and all but pulled him towards the choir room, hoping to get a few minutes alone with his boyfriend before the rest of the Glee Club members arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>This was incredibly fun to write :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this XD So leave a review and let me know? Hmm?**


End file.
